


Don’t underestimate the wrath of a canary

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canaries with an attitude, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Living Together, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Raising deviant canaries together, The names of the canaries are "Lemon" and "Chirpy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Markus deviates Carl’s android canaries, much to Simon’s delight. But who would have thought that giving the birds free will would give them such an attitude?
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Don’t underestimate the wrath of a canary

**Author's Note:**

> _This fic was largely inspired by a Twitter thread made by my wonderful friend Shire (you can go check it out[here!](https://twitter.com/Dark_and_Scary/status/1236415396351283201?s=19&fbclid=IwAR1LJ554Vnf39MHa_OH0Kfhf4GcXWbnD5CnhwoN23L2hfeKnCc2n8kHj1Qw)). She used this idea of deviating the birbs in our rp and I loved it, so I wrote down this short silly story to expand it a little. All credit goes to her. With that being said, enjoy a little domestic silliness!_

Since Markus managed to deviate Carl’s android canaries (he had no idea it would work, but it did, much to his surprise), Simon fell in love with them. The three of them became almost inseparable when the blond android was around, which was both funny and adorable at the same time. Seeing Simon dozing off in an armchair with two fuzzy balls of fluff nesting on top of his head was almost too pure for this world. But it also had its downsides. Particularly that making the birds deviants gave them _an attitude._

“Simon? Could you _please_ explain to Lemon that I wasn’t going to hurt Chirpy? He’s been trying to bite me all afternoon!”

“Hurt Chirpy? What did you do?” Simon looked up from his book with a worried look all over his face. If Markus wasn’t currently trying to fight off very upset Lemon, he would find his boyfriend’s care for the birds touching.

“Nothing, I swear! Chirpy just stole the papers I need for the next meeting to decorate their nest and I tried to get them back. Lemon probably thought I was about to take his mate away with them.”

The blond android sighed, closed the book he was reading – Shakespeare’s sonnets, one of his favorites, Markus noted – and put it away on the nightstand. “Honey, you know how overprotective Lemon can get around Chirpy. You shouldn’t provoke him.”

“Me? Provoking _him_? After they stole my work?!” Markus was getting angry. He didn’t want to be rude to his lover, but Lemon finally found a way on his shoulder and was biting his ear. It didn’t hurt, but it surely hasn’t lifted his mood either.

Simon wasn’t going to argue with him. He always tried to avoid arguments at all costs. Instead, he got up and made a sweet whistling sound. The little ball of fury called “Lemon” immediately left Markus’ shoulder and settled on his. They walked away from the room together.

The leader of the revolution felt a little ashamed as soon as the doors closed behind them. _Maybe I shouldn’t be so harsh,_ he thought, _after all, it’s not Simon’s fault, nor Chirpy’s or Lemon’s._

He wanted to go after them to apologize, but as soon he moved, the door slid open again.

Simon was standing there, handing him the stolen papers. They were crumpled and some of them even a little bit torn (Chirpy loved to tear pieces of papers to attach them to his tail feathers like an extensions), but still readable. Markus took them with a baffled face. “Here you go. I exchanged them for newspapers and some shiny trinkets. I think Lemon will leave you alone from now on.”

“I... thank you. Simon, I apologize for...”

“It’s fine,” the blond android brushed it off, coming closer and putting his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “You know, Carl was right. Lemon reminds me of you. He’s also fiercely protective of his loved ones and bossing everyone around.”

“Yeah?” Markus honest to rA9 purred (he wasn’t aware he was capable of such a sound, but here we are), hugging Simon around the neck. “Well, and Chirpy is just like you. Calm and sweet, always trying to build them a better home. But if anyone messes with Lemon, he will show them.”

“That’s right,” Simon hummed gently as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
